Ósculo
by Yanel
Summary: Konohamaru y sus amigos no entienden varias palabras escritas en un libro. A causa de una pésima explicación hecha por Sakura de lo que es un ósculo, Naruto se emociona con la palabra... sin evitar que se le antoje darle un ósculo a alguien. SasuNaru.


**N/A:** La idea me surgió de una campaña publicitara que hace poco estaba en mi país, si mal no recuerdo de celulares.

Konohamaru, Udon y Moegi son los niños que siguen a Naruto a todas partes… por si alguien no sabía (cómo yo antes de investigar je je).

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Naruto le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.

**Pareja:** SasuNaru… shonen-ai.

**

* * *

**

Ósculo:

-¡Sakura-chan!- Konohamaru corría a través de la amplia calle rumbo a la florería Yamanaka donde Sakura e Ino platicaban o mejor dicho, discutían, en el interior. Las chicas se asomaron desde dentro, Ino levantó una ceja extrañada mientras la joven de pelo rosa salía de la tienda.

-¿Konohamaru?- Sakura arrugó las cejas confundida.

El niño se frenó frente a ella de golpe, Moegi y Udon, sus amigos, le acompañaban. Los tres le observaron por largo tiempo, todos se miraban entre sí detenidamente, algo que sin duda extraño mucho a Sakura. Konohamaru dio un paso hacia delante.

-¿Has visto al jefe?

-¿J-jefe? Ah…- Sakura sonrío- ¿Naruto?

-¡Sí…Naruto!- exclamó Moegi entusiasmada, a su lado Udon asentía.

-Pues no. Hoy no lo he visto.

-¿Y ahora qué hacemos? ¡Necesitamos a Naruto!- Konohamaru miró a sus compañeros preocupado, ellos agacharon la cabeza derrotados.

-¿Para qué lo necesitan?

-No seas metiche, teñida… si buscan a Naruto tú no tienes nada que ver, ¿o no niños?- dijo maliciosamente desde la florería Ino. Sakura le mandó una mirada asesina, estuvo a punto de contestarle con un insulto pero Konohamaru habló.

-Queremos que nos lea este libro…- Konohamaru levantó un libro de pasta café, parecía algo viejo y descuidado, en la portada no había algo más que el título de "Cazador de esperanzas".

-¿Cazador de esperanzas? Oye… eso no parece ser lectura para tu edad- comentó Sakura con desaprobación, Konohamaru frunció el ceño infantilmente.

-Ya lo sé, por eso quiero que Naruto nos lo lea.

"Ah… por favor… esa lectura tampoco es para Naruto" pensó la chica riendo por lo bajo, los tres niños se le quedaron viendo ceñudos.

-Si quieren yo les podría leer una parte…- "Para que se den cuenta de que la historia no es para niños" agregó Sakura en su mente. Sorprendentemente los niños aceptaron, tal vez no muy gustosos pero sí satisfechos.

De esa manera Ino permitió, más a fuerza que de ganas, que Sakura, Moegi, Konohamaru y Udon se sentaran afuera de la florería para empezar con el primer capítulo del antiguo libro. Los niños se acomodaron entusiasmados alrededor de la joven de ojos jade, ella carraspeó antes de empezar para atraer su atención. Sonrió orgullosa y comenzó a leer.

Las caras de los pequeños no tardaron en transformarse de interés a no entender nada. El ruido de la gente que pasaba por la calle tampoco ayudaba mucho pero eso a Sakura no le importó, lo único que ella quería era demostrar a los niños que libros como esos no podían leerlos. No entenderían la mayor parte del lenguaje y tal como la chica pensó, no tardaron en preguntar acerca del significado de unas palabras.

-Vamos a la mitad del capítulo… díganme ¿tienen dudas?

-¿Qué es impasible?- preguntó Konohamaru ceñudo, Sakura sonrió y le contestó enseguida.

-¿Alguna otra palabra que no hayan entendido?

-¿Qué es un ósculo?- Moegi tenía uno de los dedos sobre su labio inferior, observaba a Sakura casi preocupada por no entender nada de la lectura.

Ante la pregunta Sakura sonrió y luego se sonrojo. Miró de un lado a otro con cierta emoción para después inclinarse hacia sus espectadores que no dudaron en imitarla.

-Yo le daría un ósculo a Sasuke-kun…- murmuró muy roja, con los ojos brillando, una sonrisa juguetona y un aire soñador. Luego de lo emocionada que estaba agitó su cabeza dando un gritito.

Moegi sonrió enseguida, entendiendo el sentimiento de la chica de mirada soñadora. Por su parte, Konohamaru y Udon permanecieron más confundidos que antes; el último rascó su mejilla y asintió aparentando haber entendido, Konohamaru hizo lo contrario, abrió la boca e intentó decir algo pero solo se trabó.

Después de que Sakura corrigió el "daría" por un "debo" y Moegi se emocionara tanto como ella, Konohamaru decidió que era momento de irse. Ese ambiente de emoción, alegría, ilusión y cuantas más babosadas no era algo que le agradara del todo, aquella palabra tenía algo raro que hacía que las mujeres se pusieran tontas. Ni siquiera se imagino ver a su amiga tan esperanzada con una simple palabra.

-Vale, no entendí mucho lo de impasible pero no entendí nada con eso del ósculo…- Konohamaru se sorprendió a sí mismo recordando con exactitud la pronunciación de la palabra. Guardó el libro en la bolsita donde guardaba los kunais y miró a Udon quien caminaba lentamente a su lado, esperando que Moegi dejara de despedirse de Sakura- ¿Tú sí?

-No… no del todo…- habló con voz mormada y calmada- pero se pusieron muy raras…

-Además… ¡mencionó a ese tal Sasuke, a quien Naruto le trae ganas desde hace mucho!- Konohamaru apretó un puño con decisión- de seguro tiene algo que ver con golpes o peleas…

-Sakura-chan es genial, ¿no? Antes no me caía muy bien…- admitió Moegi alcanzándoles. Sus mejillas estaban rojas y tal como se le había visto a Sakura, se veía ella.- Tenemos que visitarla más seguido…

-Pues a mí no termina de caerme bien. Ni siquiera nos explico qué es un ósculo…- insistió Konohamaru indignado, Moegi alzó las cejas. Eso era verdad, Sakura ya no había podido explicarles el significado porque sus sentimientos se habían alterado demasiado. Las hormonas de los adolescentes seguramente.

-¡No es posible que no hayan entendido!- saltó la niña divertida- ¡un ósculo es lo que todas las mujeres quieren darle a un hombre! Por eso Sakura-chan dijo que debía darle un ósculo a Sasuke-kun… o sea...

La pequeña se detuvo, miró hacia una calle solitaria y alzó las manos hasta su pecho con sentimiento.

-¡Aquí está mi casa! ¡Mañana nos vemos, mamá me regañará si no llego temprano!- gritó despidiéndose alegremente, Konohamaru y Udon se miraron entre sí en silencio- por cierto… si mamá me deja salir a jugar más tarde… ¿estarán con Naruto-kun, verdad?- preguntó.

Ambos asintieron. Cuando la chica desapareció tras la puerta de su casa caminaron de nuevo, uno de ellos sin dejar de pensar en el significado de ósculo.

"Ósculo… si Sakura quiere dar un ósculo… mmm… y Moegi dijo que las mujeres desean darlos a los hombres… ¿qué hace a cada rato Sakura a los hombres?... un momento…"

-¡Creo que lo tengo, Udon!- Konohamaru se puso frente a su amigo con una sonrisa enorme en el rostro- ¡Si Sakura es mujer, desea darle ósculos a los hombres… y… lo que más hace siendo mujer es…!¡ Golpear hombres!¡ Como con el jefe! ¡Eso es! ¡Un ósculo es un golpe!

Udon no dijo nada, ladeó la cabeza y asintió de nuevo. La verdad es que él no pensaba que un ósculo fuera un golpe, porque Sakura se había visto emocionada a la hora de decir la palabra y ¿por qué le emocionaría algo como un golpe? Bueno, ahora que lo pensaba… siempre golpeaba a Naruto con emoción… y eso podía significar que… le faltaba golpear a Sasuke. Que le había dado tantos ósculos a Naruto que ahora su víctima sería Sasuke. Aterrado siguió asintiendo, qué chica tan agresiva…

-¿Tú crees, Konohamaru-kun?

-¡Por supuesto! ¡El único que nos puede confirmar esto es el jefe! ¡Él sabe de todo!- el nieto del tercero arrancó- ¡Vamos con Naruto!

No muy lejos de ahí, el rubio de ojos azules comía ramen animado. El clima estaba espectacular, no mucho viento, no muy poco, no mucho sol, no poco. Parecía que todo estaba equilibrado y gracias a eso le daba más hambre de lo normal.

-¡Está buenísimo, viejo!- comentó Naruto, acto seguido se llevó unos tallarines de ramen a la boca con desesperación.

-Calma, te podrías atragantar- dijo el señor que atendía el puesto, Naruto ignoró la recomendación y continúo incluso con más ganas de atragantarse.

-¡N-no! ¡F-fengo que cogmer musho!- balbuceó salpicando un poco del caldo-¡Iré a entfrenar con Fafuke!

-¿Con quién?- El viejo se le quedó mirando un poco asqueado, el rubio trago lo que tenía en la boca y respiró hondamente.

-Con Sasuke… ¡así que tengo que comer mucho para patearle el trasero!

-¡Jefe!

Naruto volteó a su izquierda intrigado, Konohamaru estaba ahí viéndole con angustia y con él venía Udon. Giró de su banquito y sonrió con amplitud.

-¡Hace mucho que no te veía, dattebayo!- exclamó entusiasmado, el niño asintió rápidamente.

-¡Lo sé, jefe! ¡Siempre estás ocupado!- le reclamó- pero… hoy no quiero que juegues con nosotros…

"Ni que yo quisiera" rió Naruto con divertido, Konohamaru tomó un aspecto más serio.

-Quería preguntarte algo. ¿Sabes qué es un ósculo?- cuestionó. Naruto lo escrutó con la mirada pensativo, sobó su barbilla y arrugó la frente- ¡vamos! ¡Tú sabes todo, jefe! ¡Eres de esos tipos geniales! ¿Verdad que un ósculo es un golpe?

La referencia al tipo genial evitó que Naruto fuera sincero y dijera: "No tengo ni una jodida idea de lo qué es…". Al contrario, ese comentario ensanchó su ego y le hizo mentir. El rubio se puso en pie fingiendo indignación.

-¡Por supuesto que sabía lo que era un óscuro! ¡Y como dijiste… un óscuro es un golpe!- mintió riendo nerviosamente, no podía dejar que esos niños se decepcionaran y con ello dejaran de alabarlo.

-¡Te lo dije!- recriminó Konohamaru a Udon para luego mirar a Naruto con gran admiración- pero es ósculo, jefe… no óscuro.

-Ahh… bueno… ¡da igual! ¿A quién le importa?- Naruto rascó su mejilla con despiste sin parar de sonreír simpáticamente.

-Eh… oigan… un ósculo realmente es…- el viejo que atendía el puesto trató de intervenir, sin embargo alguien acababa de llegar.

-¡Por fin llegas, Sasuke-teme!- gritó Naruto molestó.

Sasuke le observó indiferente aunque al principio la voz chillona y escandalosa de Naruto provocó que cerrara levemente un párpado al encontrarse mínimamente perturbado. Uchiha estaba parado entre los niños y Naruto, sus manos estaban metidas en las bolsas de su short y su semblante era de frialdad.

-¿Nos vamos?- Sasuke posó su mirada en Konohamaru y Udon por poco tiempo mientras Naruto asentía emocionado.

-¡Nos vemos luego, dattebayo!- se despidió. Sin embargo, antes de que se fuera, Konohamaru le jaló de la chaqueta atrayéndolo hacia él.

-¡Es el momento perfecto para que le des un ósculo, jefe!- murmuró el chico con la voz llena excitación. Detrás de la barra, el viejo se quedaba boquiabierto… sumamente sorprendido.

-¡Lo haré!- Naruto chocó su puño contra Konohamaru para después irse tras Sasuke.

-Pero… pero… si un ósculo es un beso…- musitó para sí el hombre más sorprendido y el que aparentemente era el único que entendía qué estaba pasando. Observó a los pequeños irse y limpió la barra con lentitud…-estos niños… no saben nada… ¡nada!

Naruto y Sasuke apenas iban por una calle desierta, todavía les faltaba un poco para llegar a su lugar de entrenamiento así que Naruto decidió que el vacío del lugar era perfecto para "vengarse" de Sasuke.

-Oye… Sasuke… quiero darte algo…- habló Naruto tras él. El susodicho se detuvo para mirarle fijamente- ¡He querido darte esto desde hace mucho tiempo, dattebayo!- su voz dejó en claro lo emocionado que estaba.

-¿Qué es?- preguntó Sasuke levantando una ceja indiferente, Naruto sonrió con malicia.

-Un ósculo…

Sasuke se quedó quieto, ni la palabra le perturbó. Sus cejas simplemente se alzaron más de lo normal y sus ojos examinaron el rostro de Naruto en busca de alguna respuesta.

-¿Un… ósculo?

-¡Sí!¡Quiero darte un ósculo!- Naruto sonrió malvadamente, sobó sus manos y dio un paso hacia un Sasuke inmóvil. "De seguro el baka no tiene ni idea del significado de la palabra" pensó.

-¿Hablas en serio?- por primera vez en la voz de Sasuke se notó un sentimiento, ya no una completa indiferencia. Había interés.

-¡Sí! ¡Ahorita mismo!- Naruto sonó desesperado, excitado y rudo. Las cejas de Sasuke bajaron, pero sus ojos se entrecerraron desconfiados.

-¿Por qué querrías… darme un… ósculo?- enfatizó sutilmente la última palabra. Naruto dudó por unos instantes hasta que después volvió a su actitud de emoción.

-¡Porque te lo mereces!

El semblante indiferente de Sasuke no cambió aunque el tono rojo en sus mejillas dejo en claro que era un disfraz. Esas palabras ya habían logrado alterarle, tal vez no tan exteriormente pero sí en el interior.

Escuchar eso de un hombre… de Naruto… era algo nuevo.

"Un ósculo… ¿eh?" Sasuke apretó sus labios suavemente, miró a Naruto a los ojos y notó que le brillaban de una manera casi inhumana. ¿El brillo… él se lo provocaba?

-¿Estás seguro?- insistió, pudiendo parecer en otro momento inseguro, Naruto asintió riendo alegremente. El rubio se acercó decidido. Sasuke le paró- Si así lo quieres… pero será a mi modo y yo te lo daré…

-¡Claro! ¡Claro!... pero… ¡un momento! ¿Por qué me darías tú un ósculo? ¡Yo te lo quiero dar a ti!- hizo Naruto su típico puchero, pero en menos de que terminó de hablar, Sasuke ya estaba a centímetros de él.

-Lo harás…

Y se acercó… tomó a Naruto de un brazo y lo atrajo a él con suavidad. Naruto se había quedado congelado, realmente congelado, tanto que sus músculos se habían puesto muy duros.

-¿¡Qué haces!- logró salir de su trance mental, pero no fue capaz de alejarlo, la respiración caliente de Sasuke le daba en el cuello provocando en su cuerpo un tremendo escalofrío, irónico sentirse arder por dentro en esos momentos.

-Te doy un…- Sasuke besó sus labios suavemente, presionando los suyos contra los de un petrificado Naruto.

Sin siquiera imaginárselo, dos pequeños, Udon y Konohamaru se quedaban sin palabras ante la escena de la cual, su "jefe" e ídolo era protagonista. Quedar escondidos tras unos botes de basura no había sido suficiente pues ambos se habían descubierto de la impresión.

-… ósculo…- completó Sasuke tras separarse de Naruto.

En sus labios se formó una pequeña sonrisa. Una que se daba cada mil años.

Naruto permaneció observando esa sonrisa inmóvil, sintiendo aún el aliento de Sasuke en su piel y sus labios en los suyos…

Sasuke, como Sakura, leía libros continuamente así que tenía un amplio vocabulario. En cuanto escuchó a Naruto decir la palabra "ósculo" se dio cuenta de que él no tenía idea de lo que ésta significaba, pero… Sasuke podía sacar un poco de provecho de eso…

…además… Naruto no parecía tan "insatisfecho". Quiso un ósculo, ¿no? pues él se lo había dado…

-..Así que… a-así que… eso era realmente…- murmuró Naruto aún asombrado y con el color rojo intenso en su rostro. "Esto fue mejor que golpearlo…" pensó cohibido.

**

* * *

**

N/A:

Eso te pasa por mentir, Naruto. XD

Si tengo buena memoria… en el doblaje latino Konohamaru llama "jefe" a Naruto, no he visto de los primeros capítulos de Naruto en japonés así que no sé si el niño le llamé también "jefe" en la traducción, si alguien sabe si le dice de otra forma, avíseme.

El one-shot es el resultado de mis días de vacaciones, en mi ciudad se la ha pasado lloviendo así que no puedo salir mucho… ¡y lo que hago en esos momentos es… dirigirme a la computadora! XD

Bueno… espero les haya gustado, si es así pueden dejar un comentario, si no les gusto también. =)

Hasta luego y gracias por leer. =D


End file.
